EEVEE TIMES THREE
by Silver Neko
Summary: A story I'm not planning on finishing. Its about an Eevee named Dib. This fic is doomed!


EEVEE TIMES THREE  
~I started this story after raising a few Eevees in GS and watching all my taped eps of Invader Zim. I really don't feel like finishing this. But maybe if I get some good reviews I'll write more...mabye. I'm so lazy.~ From the Silver Cat who likes to speak Japanese   
  
I opened my eyes. Well, at least I tried to. They were stuck together by something wet. I cried out in panic, but my voice was a pathetic mewl. I then suddenly I felt a warm wetness cross over my eyes. It was warm enough to make my eyelids slid open. Everything was blurry and faded. I cried out in fear. But then something pulled me close and pressed me against it. I snuggled my wet head deep into the softness of this big warm thing. I never wanted to leave. This was a good thing....  
  
"Here Dib! Come and get it! DIB! Don't make me come out there!" the Old Lady cried. I lifted my head from the hole I had been digging. Food! I instantly became aware of my hunger. Trying to dig to the realm of Lugia was hard work. I leaped from the hole and raced for back door. The old lady, or "Day Care lady" as she was most often called, was standing in the doorway, holding the door open for me. In case you didn't know, my name is Dib. Dib the Eevee. I lived with the old lady and the old man. I don't know if their famous, but lots of people are always coming and leaving Pokemon off at my home: a small 5 room house with a large side yard with lots of tall grass and a small pond. I was born and raised in that yard. My mother was an Eevee named Softy. My father was a large Ratticate named Greasy, at least that's what they tell me. I am told by the few other Pokemon that the old people own, that I had around 60 brothers and sisters, but they were all taken away, along with my mother and father. But that was when I was very little. I was the only one left behind. Me, and my much younger sister Gaz. She was an Egg when my mother left, I had just barley learned to walk. I am also told, that one day, while me and Gaz were inside, the old lady found a newborn Eevee in the yard, and then gave her to a passing by Trainer since she and the old man couldn't afford to take care of any more Pokemon. I'll never know if that Eevee was related to me, or just a lost wild Eevee. Oh well.  
  
"Hurry Dib! Hurry before Gaz gets to your bowl!" the old man laughed as he pulled something out of the fridge. I skidded into the kitchen just as my sister finished the last scrap of food in her bowl and turned to my bowl. I ran in front of my bowl, blocking it from my greedy sister. Gaz glared at me. "Remember, you snooze, you lose. You were lucky this time." she said, before heading over to the old man and rubbing against his legs. I shoved my head into my food and inhaled. Gaz was always a sour little Eevee, she always had this look that seemed unnatural for a 1 year old Eevee. I was a year and a half old. I suspected that she wanted to evolve into an Umbreon. Me? I had not really given it much thought. I mean, if I was going to evolve, I would need a good reason. So for now, I just wanted to enjoy myself and play my little games. Wait, digging a hole to the realm of Lugia wasn't a game! "Yes it is. The realm of Lugia is in the SEA smart one. The only thing your going to find in the ground is a flesh craving Sandslash." Gaz muttered. Oops, I had been thinking aloud again.   
  
"Food! Gimmie a piece of that muffin! Food!" Gaz cried up to the old man. Of course, to him it was "Eevee! Eev! Veee! Eevee!". The old man smiled and gave Gaz a piece of the muffin. I considered trying to get a piece of the muffin also, but I decided that I was full. The old lady was sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some tea and reading a small book. Just then, the doorbell rang. I squealed loudly, a thing I liked to do when the doorbell rang. It was most likely another trainer wanting to drop off a Pokemon or two. I hopped it was something with big hands, then perhaps I would be able to convince it to help me with my digging. The old man closed the refrigerator door and headed into the living room. I followed, running around his legs and chirping like crazy. Gaz was most likely trying to get some more food from the old lady. The old man opened the door. Standing there was a girl with blue hair. She was all dressed up, like most humans are, in yellow stuff. In her arms was an Eevee who looked my age. I cried out in glee. Yes! Someone like me to play with! I had never really met another Eevee before, besides Gaz. "Hello sir. I need to ask you something" the girl asked. "Shoot" the old man said. "Did you once have an Eevee here named Softy?" the girl asked. My heart froze. My mother....  
  
"Why yes!" the old man said after a moment of deep thinking. "I see. Well, this Eevee is the offspring of Softy, and...well....Softy.....um...please take this Eevee! Please!" the girl suddenly cried. "I'm sorry, but we just can't take in another Pokemon for keeps. Do you know how many people abandon Pokemon every yea-HEY!" the old man cried. The girl had dropped the Eevee on the doorstep and run, tears streaming from her eyes. The Eevee screamed in pain when it hit the ground. "Miss! MISS! COME BACK!" the old man yelled. For a moment it looked like he might start chasing after her, but then he sighed, picked up the Eevee and shut the door. He placed the Eevee on a couch and then headed into the kitchen. I raced over to the couch and leaped up onto it. A brother! Was this Eevee really my brother!? Perhaps he was the Eevee the old lady had found and given away! Oh I hoped the old man and lady would keep him! Wait...why had that girl cried when she tried to talk about my mom? Mom....for a moment I thought I might cry. No...... I couldn't! I looked at the Eevee in front of me. He gave me an annoyed look. "Are you really my brother?!" I exploded with out thinking. "What?!" the Eevee asked, looking shocked. "I mean, your mom was Softy? 'Cus my mom was Softy! An Eevee! Right?" I asked in a hyper voice. "Yessssss....." the Eevee said slowly. "AND YOU'RE DAD WAS GREASY?! A RATICATE! YES?!" I cried, vibrating with hyperness. The Eevee scooted back a few inches. "No. My father was an Umbreon named Strike." the Eevee said. "Hey! That makes you my half brother!" I cheered, then stopped. Wasn't that a bad thing? "What in Zapdos's bleeding tears is a half brother?" the Eevee asked me. "That means we shared the same Mom but our Dads were different!" I cried. "And you're happy, why?" my brother asked me in his annoyed voice. "'CUS YOUR MY BROTHER!" I roared with glee. "Yay. So what's your name?" my new brother asked me in a dull voice. "I'm Dib! What's your name?" I asked. "My names Zim. I'm going to become a Vaporeon when I get old enough to evolve." Zim told me. "I'm gunna be....a......oh I don't know. I'm just going to wait and see what happens. Maybe I'll become an Espeon." I said slowly, thinking hard about the whole thing. "Well you sure have the happiness thing down." Zim muttered.   
  
Suddenly the old lady came into the living room. "Aw, look at him. He looks so different then little Dib. His fur is so much smoother. Dibby looks like a Qwilfish next to him." she laughed. I bristled from within. Zim tossed back his head and laughed evilly for 10 minutes. "I guess we can take ONE more Pokemon in. At least its just a little Eevee and not another Persian." said the old man. "There's a Persian here?" Zim asked with interest.   
  
~And that's it. You want more story? Eh...beg. I need Ice cream now. Mmmmm...~ 


End file.
